Just Hungry
by Ninja Pupr
Summary: Farkle and Lucas Had gotten into a fight. Mr. Matthews couldn't stand to see the best friends hurting. To fix it, he locks them in detention alone for a few hours. They quickly get over it. Rated M for language and slash. MxM, don't like don't read!


**A/N: I am working on familiarizing myself with How To Be Me again. I do plan on finishing it, I was just having personal issues for awhile. For now, here is a one-shot. This is _loosely_ based on the episode " _Girl Meets Rules."_**

 **Warnings: Language, and sex.**

 _Just Hungry_

"Nothing," he said. "I'm just… _really_ hungry."

Lucas stood up, and I found that I couldn't look away from him. I noticed how his posture was perfect, his shoulders wonderfully developed. His lips had a balance between too thin and too thick, and his nose wasn't so large that it was distracting. His hair was short and spiked with a light brown color. Of course all of that was impressive, but what held me the longest were his eyes. Long eyelashes surrounded the ovals that contained his irises. The irises were green, but this green was dark, black in some areas. Beautiful was the only adjective I could think of.

As he walked behind me, I allowed my head to follow his body. Despite how much I liked him, I was still apprehensive to have him behind me. Mr. Matthews had locked us in the room together. He had witnessed us have a massive argument that we were slowly getting over. As much as I understood our need to move on, I wasn't sure that being locked with him was the best way to accomplish that.

"B-because we're best friends," I said, knowing he was not actually going to eat me… right?

"Right," Lucas said, grabbing t top of my right arm with his right hand. He gave me a little squeeze.

My face turned hot with fear, and I felt beads of sweat rolling down it, "Why'd you squeeze m shoulder?"

He had switched to the left and done the same squeeze, "Mmm… nice, tender flesh."

"Lucas?" I inquired, my voice shaky.

He bent down and audibly sniffed my arms, "Oh God, a wonderful scent."

I repeated what I had said earlier.

He moved to my front, "Farkle, it is going to end best for you if you listen to _everything_ I say."

"W-why?"

"Because," he said, looking at me with his beautiful green eyes, "that is how you will feel the least amount of pain."

"B-but we are best friends," I whispered.

"Right," he said, "but I don't think I've ever been this hungry."

"Oh god, please… please don't!" I begged.

"Take off your shirt," he said, my begging not phasing him.

I weighed my options. Pain or little pain? I chose little pain. I took off my shirt, and it was immediately cold. Lucas grinned, I frowned and shivered. Lucas leaned forward, and licked my cheek.

"Tasty," he said quietly. He licked down my neck and onto my right arm. He moved his tongue in swirls for a moment, before I felt his teeth graze my skin. I clenched my eyes and prepared for the pain. He pressed his teeth into me, slowly increasing the pressure. The pain came stronger as he increased the pressure. He released my skin, leaving a mark.

I was breathing heavily.

"Farkle," he began, "which hand do you use to masturbate?"

"What?" was all I could think to say.

"Which hand do you use?"

"I'm confused," I stated.

He shook his head, frustrated. "You know? To masturbate? Make yourself cum?"

"What the fuck does that have to do with eating me?" I asked loudly.

He hesitated for a moment, "I want to eat that first. I want to save the purest parts for last."

I felt like crying, "I-I don't succumb to my bodily desires."

"Fucking tell me," he said. "Don't make me hurt you more than I have to. Your lies are too easy to see through, all teenage guys masturbate at least once."

I knew he wouldn't believe me. I shouldn't have lied.

"My left hand."

He walked behind me again, "Interesting… tell me how often you do it, and about your first time. Including the fantasy."

I turned bright red. I didn't want to tell him any of that, especially the fantasy. But I also didn't want to end up a bloody ball of pain.

"I-I masturbate twice every day… w-when I wake up and before I go to sleep," I told him. "The first time I touched myself was the..."

"God that is a lot… I don't even do it _that_ much," he was incredulous. "But please, continue."

"I-it was the day I met you," I whispered.

 _I saw Lucas walk in the door of the classroom and my heart skipped a beat. I had never seen a person this hot before. My thoughts became scrambled… all of them but the sexual ones. I found myself placing him in exciting sexual positions with me. Oral, anal, all of it. I even ventured into fetishes before I even knew what the fuck a fetish was._

 _Up until then, I had been able to keep my hand off of my boner. Sometimes it was hard, but I had never jerked off… until that day. I wasn't able to get it to go down. Walking through the halls was a nightmare, trying to hide my hard-on while keeping up conversations. When lunch was over, I excused myself from my friends and sauntered off into the nearest bathroom._

 _I put my books on the floor and entered a stall. I used toilet paper to wipe everything down, and then removed my jeans and underwear. My cock throbbed happily when it touched the air._ _I sloppily placed toilet paper around the toilet seat and sat. I wrapped my left hand around my dick and slowly moved it in the most natural way I could find._

 _As time progressed, I seemed to get harder and my had moved faster. Thoughts began to flood my head._ Lucas, I need you to put my cock in your mouth. I want you to fuck my face, and then fuck my ass until I can't walk. _I moaned, but quickly shut my mouth again._ I want you to cum in my ass. I want to feel it leak out of my raw hole. _I felt like I had to pee, yet it was ticklish at the same time. I couldn't stop moaning. My hand was moving up and down my shaft at a breakneck pace._

 _I didn't even hesitate when I heard someone walk into the bathroom and begin to urinate._ I bet he has a big dick. _I was horny and ready to shoot. I moaned one more time, and my dick exploded. Stream after stream of my cum covered my hand and the floor. As I came down from my first orgasm, I continued to stroke myself, especially at the head. It was super sensitive. I used more toilet paper to clean up as best I could, and then flushed the toilet. I put my pants back on, and walked out of the stall. The guy who had walked in was washing his hand. He turned to me and smiled. I did my best not to die._

"That was my first time," I told him.

"Wow..." he said. "I knew that you had just jerked off in there, but I didn't know that it was the first time. I didn't even know I pushed you over the edge."

I grew more comfortable, and I had accepted my fate. At least the guy that would be cannibalizing me would be hot, and would know I think he is hot.

"Are you still a virgin?" he asked me. "I want my meal to be pure."

"Unless you count my hand, then yeah. I am a virgin," I said. "I'm not that popular."

"Shocking," he said, and I could feel his breath on the top of my head.

"Nah, what is shocking is that you are my friend," I told him. "Someone like you. Athletic, cool, attractive, yet nice and accepting. Normally people like you don't mix with people like me."

"Its sad that doesn't happen more often… you are a great guy," he said. "I'm sorry about the things I said in our argument. I was just pissed, and angry and..."

"Its okay, I feel the same way." I then whispered, "If you want to, you can eat me."

"Thanks buddy."

He moved closer to me, so close that his hard dick was touching my back. Suddenly it all fell together. Lucas didn't want to eat me… well not literally. He was horny. And he wanted to fuck _me_. I felt him place his hands on my shoulders, which he began to rub with circular motions. Slowly, his fingers added pressure to my back. It felt good. Then he stopped.

"Stand," he told me.

I stood, and his eyes examined me. My blue eyes, and brown hair. My best green turtleneck. My favorite pair of blue denim jeans. My white socks and white sneakers. I felt vulnerable, but excited. I could see something in his eyes that I had never seen before. An animalistic and controlling side of him, that was completely foreign to me.

"Your shirt," he said, motioning his hands upwards.

I was nervous. I shakily placed my hands at the bottom of my shirt and began to push it upwards. I was slow moving though, because my nerves grew with each thought of him seeing my chest. Not that there was much to see. Just a flat stomach, pink nipples, and no hair. But either way, I was nervous.

Lucas must have decided I was too slow. He moved over to me and grabbed the neck of my shirt. I heard a tearing sound, but I wasn't able to watch. I had had my eyes clenched shut because of the fear at the bottom of my gut.

I felt my body shaking when he said, "Impressive."

I felt a warm hand over the left side of my chest, "You're so smooth." His hand began to explore my chest and stomach. He avoided heavy stimulation, and just lightly glided over me.

"Your pants, Farkle," he said.

I opened my eyes in time to see him step back. I'd have to do this by myself. I bent over and untied my shoes. I kicked them off to the side. I stood back up and fingered the button on my jeans. It slowly slid out of the hole that held it in place. I took a deep breath, and placed my index finger and thumb on my zipper. I pulled it down slowly, letting the sound of the zipper calm me. I took my hands off my pants to catch my breath, and they fell. I was left standing in my briefs that had a steadily growing tent. I stepped out of my jeans and pushed them over to my shoes.

I looked at my feet as he talked, "Farkle… you have nothing to be ashamed of. Your body is amazing."

I shook my head, still unable to look up, "N-not as good as yours."

"Bull," he said. "I'm starting to feel warm… can you get my shirt off?"

I walked over to him timidly. Taking my own clothes off had almost proved to much, and I figured that taking off the clothes of the guy I had often fantasized about would push me over the edge. I took a few deep breaths and then I placed my hands on the bottom of his t-shirt. I stood on my tip toes to get the shirt over his head.

He was as amazing as I had imagined. A smooth chest, with abs that were lightly defined. At the bottom of his stomach was a small, light brown happy trail. I reached out a hand to touch him, but I hesitated.

"Go ahead."

I nodded, and continued to move my hand towards his body. My hand made contact with his chest, and electricity coursed through my body. He was warm, and inviting. I traced the circles of his nipples and worked down. I allowed my index finger to follow the trail made by his muscles. I brushed my fingers over his happy trail, and grabbed the top of his pants.

I stopped, "Lucas, why are you about to have sex with me?"

"What do you mean buddy?" he asked.

"Well, I've never seen you with a girl, but you don't look gay. I don't want to do this if you are just using me to get off. I want it to mean something more," I explained.

He nodded, "I understand. Farkle, if I would never use you to experiment. You are my best friend, and I want to be with you."

I looked into his eyes, and he kissed me. It started gently, which allowed me to unbutton his jeans and push them to his ankles. As the kiss progressed it got rougher. Our lips smashed together seemed to make us like a magnet and pulled us completely together. Our tongues intertwined, and our covered crotches rubbed against each other. I moaned into his mouth.

He began to kiss down my neck, nibbling and licking the whole time. He spent a lot of time teasing my nipples. He went back and forth, sucking and biting. I grew so sensitive that I my knees grew weak. He moved on, swirling his tongue around my belly button. He stopped kissing at my briefs.

"Can I take them off?"

"Yes," I said.

He tugged at my briefs, and found resistance at my hard dick, "You must really want this."

I turned bright red. Lucas pulled again, and my briefs popped off. My cock bounced up and slapped my stomach, and continued to bounce up and down. Lucas helped me step out of my briefs, which ended up in the pile of clothes.

"You have a nice dick," he told me, as he wrapped his hand around it.

I moaned at the feeling of a different person's hand on me, and pushed my hips forward. Lucas smiled, and began to slowly stroke me from tip to base. After a moment, he blew air on my dick as he stroked. The stream of cool air seemed to make me harder than I already was. I felt a drop of pre-cum leak out of my dick. Lucas quickly ran his thumb over it and spread it over the head.

I had stopped looking at him, so that I could look up at the sky in ecstasy. For that reason I was extremely surprised when I suddenly felt warm, and wet. I looked back down, and Lucas had his lips wrapped around the head of my cock. I felt his tongue swirling around it, while he sucked lightly.

"Oh God," I moaned. He had taken his hand away to move his mouth down farther on my shaft. He never stopped using his tongue, making sure to make every place on my dick wet. I grabbed the sides of his head to steady my legs.

It took me a second to realize that he couldn't move his head without getting hurt. When this information made itself aware, I began to slide my cock deeper into his mouth. I went slowly, so that he could get used to five inches intruding his throat. I did this slowly a few times, but I couldn't keep control for long. Within minutes I was moving faster, filling his mouth and then pulling back. He gagged a few times, but I wasn't able to stop. I suddenly tightened my grip on his hair and pushed my dick as deep as possible into his throat. I shot stream after stream of cum down his throat. I came enough that it leaked out of his mouth a little. I let go, but he held me in his mouth for a few moments longer. He sucked to get the rest of the cum out of my dick, and then continued to use his tongue to please me while I got soft.

Lucas stood up and kissed me, "You came a lot."

"I was surprised myself," I said quietly, suddenly self-conscious.

"No need to be embarrassed buddy," he said. "Its cute that I made you cum so much."

I turned red, and looked down. I saw how hard he was, and wanted to help him cum too. Yet his dick looked too big for me to take in my mouth, at least without any practice. It also occurred to me that he had to cum before Mr. Matthews returned.

"How are you going to get off?" I asked him.

Lucas was over at Mr. Matthews' desk, "I've got an idea." He used his arms to clear the desk of everything.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Come here and find out," he said.

I obeyed, and walked over to the desk.

"Get on top of it," he told me. "Face down, with your ass in the air."

I climbed on top of the desk, and put my ass in the air. I felt vulnerable, but excited. I could feel myself getting hard again.

"You are so adorable," Lucas told me. I felt the desk wiggle as he climbed on behind me. He grabbed my ass and squeezed it. When he was finished with that, he pulled his hands off. I missed the contact, until I heard the sound of skin on skin followed by a slight tingle. He pulled his hand back, and did this again.

I was surprised by how exciting this was. I found that I loved the sting of his hand smacking my ass.

He stopped spanking me, "I wish you could see your ass bounce when I spank it."

He smacked me one more time, and then I felt his tongue on the bottom of my back. Slowly his tongue snaked its way into my crack, and stopped at my hole. I moaned at the new feeling of his tongue circling my hole. He began to push the tip of his tongue into my hole, making it wet.

" _Fuck_ ," I said when he had his tongue stuffed in my ass.

He continued to move his tongue in my ass for a moment until he pulled out. I heard a quiet slurping sound, "Just wait Farkle. It gets better."

I heard the sound again, and the felt his finger pressing at my hole. He went slowly, letting my ass adjust to the penetration. When he had his finger all the way in, he moved it around looking for something. I moaned, even before he found it. I thought I had figured out where this was going, and if his dick was better feeling than his finger, then I knew I wanted this.

"I'm going to put another finger in your ass," he told me.

I nodded approval. But he lied. He pushed two more fingers in, and faster than previously. It hurt, but the pain was a likeable pain. I moaned again, as he began to move them in and out. Lucas put his free hand to use, and grabbed my dick from behind. He didn't stroke me quickly, but his was pushing the fingers into and out of my ass very quickly. I groaned, as I felt a second orgasm slowly building. His fingers popped out.

"Can I fuck you?" my best friend asked me.

"Y-yes," I said. "P-please."

He flipped me onto my back, and took off his boxers. I watched as he grabbed himself and stroked slowly. If I had to guess he was probably six inches. He smiled at me, and then looked at his dick. He spit on it a few times, and then used his hand to rub the saliva across the whole length. I grabbed my own dick and stroked myself slowly as I watched him.

"I'm going to start now," he said, continuing to lay down the plan of attack.

He moved close to me, and put the tip of his dick on my stretched hole. I moaned, as he began to push himself in. In fact, I moaned so much that I turned bright red. Lucas chuckled at my embarrassment.

He continued to push in, allowing me to adjust to the feeling of his dick. I felt him slide all the way in. He stopped, to allow me to adjust to the pressure. I did feel pain, but it wasn't intense, just enough to make this all the more better. Lucas put his hands on either side of my head, and kissed me.

"Is it okay to move now?" he inquired.

I was still red, but I said, "Yeah, please do."

He moved backwards slowly, and then pushed back in. It hurt again, but I still enjoyed the pain. He stayed at this slow place for a few minutes, until he could no longer take it. He pulled himself almost all the way out, and then slammed back in. I moaned in pain and ecstasy. He began to quickly pound my ass.

I grabbed my dick and stroked it while he fucked me. He found my prostate, causing me to shriek in joy. Between my hand, and his pounding, I wasn't going to last long. I quickly grew to my second orgasm. It was more explosive than the last; some of the cum landed on my face. I moaned as he continued to pound my sensitive prostate. He began to moan himself, and his pace became more jagged. I knew he was close.

"Wh-where?" he asked.

It took me a second to understand what he meant, "I-inside."

He nodded and fucked me more. He pushed himself deep into me, and stopped moving. His breath was heavy, and his cock was twitching. I wiggled my hips, and he came. My ass was immediately filled with his cum. It leaked out onto the desk. Lucas kind of collapsed on me.

I kissed him, and he said, "That was awesome. Better than it looks on the internet."

"I-I agree," I said, turning red again. I was embarrassed to admit that I had watched porn before.

"Cutie," he said. I felt him getting soft inside me.

He pulled out, and more cum leaked out. Lucas put his mouth back on my hole, and licked some of the cum out. When he was finished with my ass, he kissed me and shared his cum with me. It tasted nice. Salty, and sweet. I liked it.

"You taste good," I told him.

Lucas smiled at me, and found a tissue that he used to wipe my face and belly off. He used a second one to wipe the desk.

"I think we can officially end our argument," Lucas said.

"I think it ended when you tore my turtleneck," I replied.

Lucas smiled and kissed me again before we redressed. I tried to wear my turtleneck as a jacket, but it kept sliding off.

"Sorry buddy," Lucas said.

"Its fine," I said.

We placed all of Mr. Matthews' belongings back on the desk where they belonged.

"How are we going to hide your shirt from Mr. Matthews?" Lucas asked me.

"I..." I didn't know.

"Well..." he said, his mind clearly thinking.

Most of the time, the truth is the best thing to tell. But I was certain that this time was not the time to share the truth. I flipped my shirt backwards, so the tear was in the back.

"I'll wear it backwards and hope Mr. Matthews doesn't notice," I said.

Lucas nodded, and we broke into meaningless chat until Mr. Matthews returned.

"Did you learn anything?" he asked.

I nodded and said, "We learned that our argument was silly, and that it wasn't worth losing a friend over."

"That is good," Mr. Matthews said. "Is there anything you'd like to add to that Lucas?"

"No, sir," Lucas said.

"You may leave," Mr. Matthews told us, with a smile.

I stood, and Lucas followed me towards the door.

"Wait a moment," Mr. Matthews say. "Why is your shirt torn Farkle?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but Lucas stopped me.

"I was just _really_ hungry, sir."

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it! If there are any kinks or ideas you have, let me know and I will try to write it. For now, my priority is going to be completing _How To Be Me._ **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
